Sueurs froides
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Dans l'épisode 5x07, Steve fait l'expérience d'une réalité alternative. Sauf que cette fois, il va être confronté à sa pire terreur. La mort de Danny. Qui l'a tué et pourquoi ? Fics en plusieurs chapitres. Centré sur Steve/Danny mais le reste du 5-0 fait aussi des apparitions.
1. une mauvaise surprise pour Danny

**Sueurs froides**

Précision : Cette fiction donne une autre version des flash-back de Steve dans l'épisode 5x07. La réalité alternative qu'expérimente ici Steve est bien plus sombre que celle de l'épisode. Dans cette nouvelle réalité alternative, Steve va être confronté à sa pire terreur. La mort de Danny. Qui a tué l'inspecteur Williams et pourquoi ?

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Une mauvaise surprise pour Danny

Hawai,Bunker isolé

Armes aux poings, l'unité d'élite du 5-0 dirigée par l'inspecteur Danny Williams s'apprêtait à donner l'assaut du bunker dans lequel était retenu de force Steve McGarrett leader du 5-0.

Une rapide enquête menée avec diligence par le reste de l'équipe avait permis de retracer la chronologie des événements depuis la disparition de Steve. Le plus difficile avait été de localiser ensuite le lieu de détention du SEAL. Après des recherches intensives et plusieurs fausses pistes, le 5-0 avait fini par découvrir l'existence de ce bunker isolé et son utilisation récente par Wo Fat l'ennemi juré de Steve. Le doute n'était plus permis. Aussitôt, un plan d'attaque avait été arrêté et à présent le 5-0 s'apprêtait à visiter la dernière pièce du bunker. Avec un rien d'appréhension, l'inspecteur Danny Williams se demandait ce qu'il allait bien trouver derrière cette porte qui lui résistait. Il n'eut pas le loisir de méditer trop longtemps sur cette question, Lou et Chin ayant uni leurs forces pour défoncer ce dernier obstacle. Rapidement, il rentra dans la pièce dans laquelle régnait un chaos indescriptible. Il enregistra machinalement ce qui était le signe de la violente lutte ayant visiblement opposé Steve et Wo Fat. Son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur Steve qui gisait dans un coin de la pièce apparemment en vie mais en bien piteux état à en juger par son apparence. Son absence de réaction à la vue du 5-0 inquiéta immédiatement Danny. Sans même jeter un coup d'œil au cadavre de Wo Fat, Danny s'empressa d'aller porter secours à son meilleur ami et boss. Il s'accroupit près de Steve et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du SEAL. Il voulait se rassurer, se dire que ce cauchemar était terminé et que maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Steve tout irait bien.

Aussi, lorsque ce dernier semblant enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence, tourna lentement la tête vers lui, Danny y vit un signe de reconnaissance. Il fut très vite détrompé par la première question que Steve lui adressa. « Ou est-il ? Où est Danny ? »

Interloqué par cette interrogation pour le moins étrange, Danny décida d'opter pour une approche en douceur. Il était visible que Steve n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Steve, c'est moi Danny, je suis là maintenant. C'est fini, on rentre à la maison » lui répondit-il.

Mais le SEAL s'il entendit sa réponse ne sembla pas en tenir compte.

« Non, tu ne peux pas être là, car je t'ai tué. Oh Mon Dieu j'ai tué Danny » fut la réponse hallucinante que fit Steve à son coéquipier.

« Steve, je suis là, c'est moi Danny » insista le lieutenant Williams.

« Non … tu ne peux pas être lui. ..Il est mort…. Va-t'en » le repoussa le SEAL

S'étant rapproché de Steve et Danny pendant que Kono se chargeait d'alerter les secours et de coordonner l'action du HPD, Chin Ho et Lou entendirent ce dialogue pour le moins étrange. Ils comprirent immédiatement la situation et décidèrent aussitôt de venir en aide à leurs collègues.

Afin de pas aggraver une situation déjà suffisamment déplaisante, Lou, d'une pression ferme de la main se chargea d'éloigner Danny lequel comprenant l'intention de son collègue ne lui opposa aucune résistance. À contrecœur, il se releva et les deux hommes se décalèrent de quelques centimètres laissant ainsi le champ libre à Chin, tout en restant suffisamment proche du SEAL pour être à portée d'oreilles mais en étant hors de son champ de vision.

À son tour Chin Ho s'accroupit auprès de Steve et entreprit de le questionner avec ménagement. Le regard fixe du SEAL, ses pupilles dilatés, son incohérence, étaient des signes évidents qu'il avait été drogué et qu'il était encore en train d'en subir les effets.

« Steve, c'est Chin Ho, que s'est-il passé ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Chin.. . Danny… c'est ma faute s'il est mort .. c'était un piège… Wo Fat » articula péniblement le leader du 5-0.

« C'est fini maintenant Steve, Wo Fat est mort, l'ambulance est en route et Danny est en vie. Tu le retrouveras à l'hôpital, je te le promets » le rassura Chin. Voyant que Steve semblait accepter ses explications et pour apaiser son ami il tenta de lui faire comprendre la vérité. « C'était bien un piège, seulement Wo Fat a manipulé ton esprit, tu as eu des hallucinations, ce que tu as vu n'est pas réel, tu comprends ? »

« Pas réel » répéta Steve juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Quelques secondes plus tard, les secours arrivaient et eurent tôt fait de placer McGarrett sur un brancard avant de l'emporter vers le plus proche hôpital.

Et la suite au prochain chapitre.

Si vous avez apprécié, merci de laisser un petit commentaire.


	2. Bilan Médical

Tripler Médical Army Center.

Depuis plusieurs heures, la salle d'attente du Tripler Médical Army Center était occupée par les différents membres de l'unité d'élite du 5-0.

Chin Ho, Kono et Lou attendaient impatiemment d'avoir des nouvelles de McGarrett tout en surveillant discrètement leur collègue l'inspecteur Danny Williams.

En effet, depuis leur arrivée à l'hôpital et l'admission de Steve aux urgences, Danny était resté étonnamment silencieux, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Lui qui d'habitude était toujours en mouvement, avait pris place sur une chaise et depuis il n'avait guère bougé, gardant les yeux fixés sur la porte derrière laquelle Steve avait disparu.

Peu habitué à faire face à un Danny Williams aussi abattu, presque immobile et quasi-muet, les autres membres de l'unité d'élite restaient sur leurs gardes. Seules quelques paroles à voix basse avaient été échangés avant que le silence ne s'installe. Aucun d'eux ne voulant déranger Danny, ils se contentèrent de garder un œil attentif sur lui. Tous connaissait le profond lien, la grande amitié qui unissait Danny et Steve. Ils comprenaient tout à fait que Danny étant le partenaire de Steve depuis plus de cinq années, il ne pouvait qu'être particulièrement affecté par cette situation. Si la situation était déjà bien pénible pour eux, elle l'était sûrement encore bien plus pour lui. Sans compter le fait que dans ses hallucinations Steve le croyait mort. Pas étonnant que Danny réagisse plutôt mal. D'un commun accord, Chin, Kono et Lou décidèrent de laisser passer l'orage. Wo Fat était mort, et Steve était entre de bonnes mains, il fallait seulement qu'il reprenne pied avec la réalité. Ce qui risquait de prendre un peu de temps mais rien ne s'opposait à une totale guérison. Ne restait plus qu'a attendre la confirmation par les médecins que leur leader allait s'en sortir sans séquelles. C'était toujours cela le plus long et le plus pénible. L'attente. L'interminable et insupportable attente.

Enfin, au bout d'une éternité, un médecin vint vers eux, un dossier sous le bras. Lorsqu'il interrogea pour la famille de Steve McGarrett, il fut aussitôt entouré par toute l'équipe du 5-0.

Rapidement, le docteur Peter Burns, leur expliqua que Steve était hors de danger. Du côté des blessures physiques, un bon nombre de contusions, des cotes cassés et quelques brûlures. mais aucune blessure potentiellement handicapante, grave ou menaçante. De ce côté, la situation était entièrement sous contrôle.

Du côté de son état mental, c'était un peu plus délicat mais là non plus rien d'alarmant. En raison de la grande quantité de drogue présente dans son sang dont un hallucinogène très puissant, le commandant McGarrett n'était pas encore en mesure de retrouver sa lucidité. Il faudra attendre quelques jours avant que la drogue soit définitivement éliminée de son système sanguin. Il était cependant certain que le patient avait du vivre une sorte de réalité alternative engendrée par les hallucinations. Une réalité alternative ou le commandant McGarrett avait dû faire face à différents scénarios basés sur son subconscient, ses peurs ou encore sur son expérience personnelle. Difficile de déterminer précisément vers quel type de scénario son imagination l'avait entraîné.

S'en souviendra-t-il à son réveil ? Cela restait encore un mystère. Pour l'instant, le médecin avait mis le patient sous sédatif afin d'optimiser sa guérison. La sédation sera interrompue d'ici 48h des que les analyses sanguines seront revenus à la normale. À ce moment-là, l'état mental et émotionnel du patient sera réexaminé. Toutefois, il ne devrait garder aucune séquelle sur le long terme.

Enfin, toutes les dispositions avaient été prises avec le personnel médical pour les visites. Pour l'instant seules de courtes visites de 5 minutes étaient autorisées.


	3. Retrouvailles et disputes

Retrouvailles et dispute

Tripler Médical Army Center, Trois jours plus tard.

L'inspecteur Danny Williams s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la chambre de Steve. Le docteur Burns venait de l'appeler pour lui apprendre que Steve était réveillé et enfin lucide. Aussitôt, Danny s'était précipité toute affaire cessante à l'hôpital. Ses collègues s'étaient montrés compréhensif et lui avaient proposé de boucler l'enquête qui était en cours.

Danny devait bien se l'avouer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux. Force était de reconnaître qu'il avait été secoué par l'étrange attitude de Steve lorsqu'il avait secouru ce dernier. Bien sur, il savait que c'était juste un effet de la drogue mais quand même que Steve l'ait cru mort l'avait perturbé. Aussi, une part de lui espérait pouvoir obtenir une explication sur la réalité alternative que son meilleur ami avait expérimentée.

Il toqua et rentra dans la chambre. Il fut immédiatement soulagé de constater que Steve était confortablement installé, bien calé sur ses oreillers et semblait en forme. Les deux hommes échangèrent le même sourire complice, heureux de pouvoir enfin se retrouver.

« Steve, content de te revoir dans le monde des vivants, comment te sens-tu ? interrogea Danny .

« Beaucoup mieux, j'ai enfin l'esprit clair. Le docteur Burns m'a expliqué pour la drogue et les hallucinations. Le plus difficile c'est admettre qu'en fait ce que j'ai vécu c'était une fausse réalité. C'est juste que ça m'a semblé tellement réel sur le coup » répondit le SEAL. « Enfin, heureusement que cela ne l'était pas, car crois-moi c'était un vrai cauchemar. » reprit Steve après un petit moment de réflexion.

« Alors tu te souviens de tes hallucinations? De ce qui s'est passé dedans? ne put s'empêcher de demander Danny.

« Ah je parie que tu veux savoir ce qui t'est arrivé dans ma fausse réalité n'est-ce pas ? le questionna à son tour le leader du 5-0.

« Exact, apparemment, je n'avais pas le bon rôle alors je suis curieux d'en apprendre plus. Qu'as tu donc imaginé à mon sujet, je t'en prie, éclaire ma lanterne » le supplia un rien théâtralement Danny.

« OK, je veux bien te raconter mais à une condition »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je veux pas d'interruptions, sinon ça va m'embrouiller les idées.. d'ailleurs tiens je te mets au défi. »

« Si tu crois que t'arrivera à m'empêcher de parler, tu te trompes mon vieux. C'est quoi ton idée de défi juste par curiosité?»

« Eh bien j'ai le droit de conduire une semaine en plus à chaque fois que tu m'interromps, alors tenté ? ».

«Pff c'est pas un défi ça, vu que tu me laisses jamais conduire ma propre voiture, mais bon ok j'accepte».

La dessus, Danny se carra confortablement dans le fauteuil, servit un verre d'eau à Steve puis lui fit signe de commencer.

(Fin de la première partie. Les chapitres suivants qui seront un peu plus longs représentent chacun un flashback de Steve)

Une petite review serait apprécie.


	4. Macabre découverte

Premier flashback

Début de matinée

Au volant de sa voiture en route vers une nouvelle scène de crime, Steve McGarett ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment diffus de malaise. En outre, il était inquiet pour son partenaire qui demeurait injoignable. Il l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises ce matin et était à chaque fois tombé sur la boite vocale. Ce n'était pas normal. Danny ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

Ces dernières semaines, depuis la mort de Matthew, l'inspecteur Danny Williams avait eu un comportement de plus en plus volatile. Il était devenu plus grincheux que jamais voir carrément hargneux et avait même été si violent envers les suspects que Steve avait dû menacer de le suspendre.

Hier, devant l'absence d'amélioration du comportement de son partenaire, Steve lui avait donné un nouvel avertissement. Visiblement très remonté, Danny lui avait alors remis son arme et son badge avant de partir en claquant la porte. Il n'avait ensuite plus donné de nouvelles.

Steve lui s'était donné 12h afin d'une part pouvoir se calmer et d'autre part réfléchir sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Certes, l'attitude de Danny l'avait profondément blessé mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber celui qui était toujours son meilleur ami. Il devait agir vite avant que Danny ne fasse une bêtise. Aussi, ce matin après une courte nuit de sommeil il s'était réveillé bien décidé à reprendre la situation en main. Son partenaire traversait seulement une mauvaise passe et avait manifestement un besoin urgent d'aide. Aide que Steve était bien décide à lui apporter. Seul petit problème Danny n'avait jamais décroché son téléphone.

Et maintenant, cet appel de Chin Ho, qui le laissait perplexe. La voix hachée de Chin, l'angoisse qui perçait dans son ton, ces indices ne laissaient rien présager de bon. L'inquiétude de Steve ne faisait qu'augmenter de minute en minute. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et fonça toutes sirènes hurlantes vers Waikiki Beach ou l'attendait le reste de son équipe.

À peine était-il arrivé qu'il remarqua aussitôt les mines graves des membres de son équipe. La plage était déserte, seule l'équipe et Max Bergman le légiste étaient là et formaient un cercle autour du cadavre. Max s'occupait de faire les premières constatations tandis que Chin, Lou et Kono se tenaient immobiles à ses cotés. Au vu de leurs maintiens rigides et de leurs mines assombris, Steve sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Tout d'un coup il fut pris d'un affreux pressentiment. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il accéléra le pas et s'approcha du corps. Ce dernier était entièrement masqué par une bâche. Un silence assourdissant régnait sur la plage. Aucun des membres du 5-0 n'eut la force d'empêcher Steve de soulever lentement la bâche. Tous se préparaient au choc de revoir leur ami et collègue l'inspecteur Danny Williams sans vie. Ils avaient déjà eu droit à cette affreuse vision à leurs arrivées sur la plage et ils étaient toujours sous le choc.

Ce fut pire encore pour leur leader qui s'écoula à genoux sans mot dire, le regard fixé sur le corps sans vie de Danny. Il resta un long moment muet comme frappé de stupeur. Il était incapable de proférer le moindre son, trop sonné, trop révolté, trop écoeuré pour réagir.

Au bout d'un interminable moment, une fois le premier choc passé, Steve se força à se relever. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il avait une enquête à mener. Il allait découvrir qui avait fait ça et lui faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Il devait bien cela à son partenaire. Il avait failli à sa mission, il s'était promis de toujours protéger Danny et il n'avait pas tenu cette promesse. Dégoût, colère, rage, tous ces sentiments se bousculaient en lui. Son monde venait de s'écrouler et son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Un monde sans Danny était un monde dans lequel Steve ne voulait pas vivre.

Mais il n'avait guère le temps de s'apitoyer sur lui-même, il avait une enquête à résoudre et foi de Steve il allait se montrer impitoyable. Lorsqu'il mettra la main sur le meurtrier, ce dernier regrettera d'être né même si cela lui coûtera son job. Cette résolution prise, Steve se sentit enfin la force de redevenir le leader du 5-0 et de commencer sa nouvelle mission. Une mission capitale. Trouver le coupable.

Prenant sur lui-même, il s'obligea à regarder une nouvelle fois, le corps de son partenaire afin d'avoir un début de piste. Le lieutenant Williams gisait sur le ventre les mains attachées par un serflex et ne présentait aucune blessure apparente visible.

La voix rauque d'émotion et de chagrin, il demanda à Max la cause du décès. Selon le légiste, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Noyade. Seulement, il y avait un détail troublant, il n'avait pas été jeté à la mer comme on pouvait le supposer. Non, le corps avait été déplacé et soigneusement déposé sur cette plage.

Après avoir donné l'ordre aux autres membres de se retrouver au palace et à Max de lui fournir le plus rapidement possible tous les éléments utiles, Steve tourna brusquement les talons et se dirigea vers son véhicule. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour se laisser aller à son chagrin en privé.

NB: Les prochains chapitres seront publiés le mois prochain pour cause de vacances. En attendant la suite, bonne lecture et svp n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review.

Je tiens à rassurer les lecteurs, les chapitres suivants sont prêts.


	5. Premières pistes

Premières pistes.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Steve, sur une impulsion subite, décida de se rendre au domicile de Danny. Il avait certaines vérifications à effectuer avant d'entreprendre toute autre démarche. Mécaniquement, il se mit en route, essayant de se focaliser sur la conduite pour ne pas penser à son partenaire. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il allait devoir enquêter sur le meurtre de son meilleur ami. Rien à faire, son esprit ne cessait de repasser en boucle cette affreuse vision du corps sans vie de Danny. Une question surtout taraudait Steve. Que s'était-il passé ? Il devait trouver la réponse à cette question, pour lui, pour Danny et pour Grace.

En pensant à Grace et au fait qu'il allait devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle, Steve se sentit sur le point de flancher à nouveau et ses mains se crispèrent violemment sur le volant.

Repoussant à plus tard cette sinistre corvée, il s'arrêta devant le domicile de son coéquipier. Il remarqua immédiatement que la Camaro était bien garée devant l'entrée, les portières verrouillées. La porte d'entrée était fermée à clef et il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction.

En prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas détruire d'éventuelles preuves Steve pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison. Un rapide tour d'horizon lui appris qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte ni aucun signe d'un départ précipité. Chaque objet était bien à sa place et rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé ou dérobé. Seule l'arme personnelle de Danny manquait à l'appel. Une fois ces premières constations effectués, Steve se résigna à regagner son bureau. Le labo se chargerait de relever éventuelles empreintes ou indices et il laisserait au HPD le soin d'effectuer l'enquête de voisinage. Il fallait avant tout sécuriser le périmètre mais Steve ne se sentait pas la force de rester sur place. Il avait l'étrange impression de violer l'intimité de son partenaire. Voir sa maison fouiller de fond en comble, voir ses effets personnels exposés au regard de tous, cette seule pensée était insupportable pour le SEAL.

Seul réconfort, Danny était connu, aimé et respecté par tous ses collègues tant du 5-0 que du HPD, aussi Steve savait que tous mettraient un point d'honneur à l'aider dans son enquête. Il attendait d'eux, diligence, réactivité et efficacité. La nouvelle avait déjà du se répandre auprès de toute la police d'Hawaï. Seulement personne ne bougerait sans une autorisation expresse du leader du 5-0. Tant que durerait cette enquête, Steve devait museler son chagrin et rester professionnel. Une mission difficile l'attendait et il devait d'abord la remplir avant de tenir compte de ses propres sentiments. Sans plus tergiverser, il appela le sergent Lukela, sergent qu'il appréciait pour sa compétence et son instinct sur de policier.

Comme il l'escomptait, ce dernier était déjà en route et devait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Sachant qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour mener avec rapidité et discrétion l'enquête de voisinage, Steve se sentit un peu rasséréné.

Il eut vite fait de donner ses instructions au sergent qui lui promis de faire son maximum et de lui transmettre immédiatement la moindre information utile.

Steve se résolut alors à regagner son bureau, il devait voir son équipe et oh horreur il allait devoir annoncer à Grace la mort de son père. Sans compter Amber et les parents de Danny. Il allait avoir besoin de toute sa force mentale pour surmonter ces épreuves qui l'attendaient.

Là, il avait surtout envie d'un verre, voire d'une bouteille ou deux pour se donner du courage. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour affronter Grace. Pas tout seul en tout cas, il avait vraiment besoin du soutien moral de son unité. Voilà pourquoi il décida de d'abord faire un saut au Palace voir ce que les autres avaient pu trouver comme piste.

Il trouva Chin Ho et Lou près de la table centrale occupés à rechercher tous les individus arrêtés par l'inspecteur Williams au cours de sa carrière policière. Certains d'entre eux avaient bien proférés des menaces de vengeance mais la plupart de ces suspects potentiels se trouvaient toujours derrière les barreaux actuellement. Rien de probant donc. Pour autant, la liste était longue et certains renseignements mettaient du temps à arriver.

Kono elle avait ciblé sa recherche sur Marco Reyes. Tous savaient ce qui s'était passé en Colombie. La mort de Matthew Williams. Danny qui avait ensuite abattu de sang-froid le meurtrier de son frère. Aucune poursuite n'avait eu lieu contre le 5-0, l'histoire avait été alors enterrée. Et si quelqu'un aujourd'hui voulait venger la mort du trafiquant ? C'était une hypothèse envisageable d'autant que les cartels colombiens étaient restés bien silencieux après la mort de Reyes. Mais pas plus que ses collègues, Kono n'avait pu trouver le moindre indice permettant de corroborer ses soupçons.

Autant dire que pour l'instant, le 5-0 était toujours dans le flou quant à l'identité du coupable. Steve se contenta de hocher la tête après avoir écouté ce compte-rendu avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance. Machinalement, il regarda le bureau voisin du sien. Le bureau de Danny. Vide, figé, silencieux. Il doutait fort d'y trouver un quelconque indice mais il se devait de vérifier. Il fallait seulement qu'il trouve le courage d'y pénétrer. Courage qui pour l'instant lui faisait défaut.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, ne tenant plus en place, il se décida à visiter celui de son partenaire.

Comme il l'avait suspecté, il ne trouva pas un seul indice lui permettant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son coéquipier. De rage, il envoya valser contre le mur tous les objets se trouvant à portée de main. Il avait besoin de se défouler, de faire éclater sa colère. Voir ce bureau vide, se dire que Danny n'y reviendrait jamais c'en était trop pour Steve. Quelques minutes après, une fois que Steve se fut un peu calmé, Chin rentra dans la pièce et annonça au SEAL que Max Bergman venait de téléphoner. Il voulait les voir de toute urgence.

Deux minutes plus tard, tout le staff du 5-0 se rendait chez le légiste, espérant en apprendre plus sur les cause de la mort de leur ami.


	6. Un dernier adieu

Un dernier adieu 

Ce fut un Max Bergman bien grave et bien sombre qui les accueillit dans son bureau. Avec une grande tristesse, il leur annonça avoir été terminé l'autopsie préliminaire de feu Danny Williams.

Il pouvait donc à présent leur apporter quelques éléments qui espérait-il seraient utiles à l'enquête.

Sans perdre plus de temps et d'une voix altérée par le chagrin, il fit part au 5-0 de ses premières constatations.

Ainsi qu'il leur avait déjà dit, le lieutenant était mort noyé. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il avait trouvé une grande quantité de sédatifs présent dans le sang. De plus, une autre drogue lui avait aussi été injecté. Une drogue couramment utilisée dans le milieu médical, car elle permettait de calmer les patients récalcitrants en les privant de volonté.

Le docteur Bergman supposait donc que l'inspecteur avait du être drogué lors de son kidnapping puis sédaté et enfin noyé. Car pour le légiste le doute n'était pas permis. Danny était encore en vie mais inconscient lorsqu'il s'était noyé.

Par ailleurs, le corps n'était pas resté bien longtemps dans l'eau et la découverte sur la plage relevait d'une mise en scène savamment orchestrée.

Voilà ce que le légiste pouvait dire de son examen initial. Dernier point, il semblerait que l'on ait pris soin de Williams avant et après sa mort et ce jusqu'à son dépôt sur la plage. En effet, à part une très légère trace de piqûre sur l'avant-bras et les marques sur les poignets dus au serflex, Max n'avait relevé aucune trace de violences sur le corps de Danny.

Cela impliquait un scénario bien pensé et bien exécuté, car le ou les coupables avaient pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour laisser le moins d'indices possibles.

Stoïquement, Steve et les autres membres du 5-0 écoutèrent ce rapport. Au fur et à mesure du récit de Max, leurs colères respectives ne firent que croître et ils furent littéralement horrifiés d'apprendre de quelle manière Danny était mort. Leur collègue n'avait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il avait été jeté à l'eau alors qu'il était inconscient. C'était juste affreux. Ils devaient absolument trouver le coupable, avancer dans cette enquête. Mais les pistes restaient très maigres pour l'instant. Toutefois, les renseignements fournis par Max allaient leur permettre d'orienter leur recherches. Chin, Kono, Lou n'avaient maintenant plus qu'une seule envie celle de passer immédiatement à l'action. Filer au Palace et commencer leurs nouvelles investigations.

En effet, l'atmosphère dans la pièce devenait de plus en plus irrespirable. Aussi, les membres du 5-0 attendaient impatiemment de pouvoir fuir au plus vite cet affreux endroit. Seulement, leur boss restait figé tel une statue et ne semblait aucunement avoir l'intention de partir.

Bien au contraire, il prit tout le monde de court en leur annonçant brusquement qu'il voulait voir Danny. Seul.

Bien que réticent à répondre à cette exigence, Max, en voyant la mine ravagée de Steve, n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser cette demande. Il l'escorta donc jusqu'à la pièce voisine. La pièce où avait eu lieu l'autopsie, la pièce où comme tous les patients habituels de Max, Danny reposait sur un chariot de métal, le corps recouvert d'un drap.

Une fois Max reparti, Steve s'approcha lentement de Danny, il avait besoin de le voir une dernière fois, de lui dire adieu. Il contempla longuement celui qui avait été son frère d'armes et de routes, son meilleur ami, son partenaire. Il semblait tellement serein alors qu'il était.

Immobile. Silencieux. Mort. Steve ne pouvait décidément pas s'habituer à cette idée. Pourtant c'était la stricte réalité. Danny était mort. Et lui Steve totalement dévasté par cette perte. Jamais il ne s'habituerait à un monde sans Danny. Jamais il ne se remettrait d'avoir perdu son partenaire C'était trop dur même pour le SEAL endurci qu'il était.

Il posa doucement sa main sur celle déjà tellement froide de Danny et lui fit la promesse solennelle qu'il ne laisserait pas sa mort impunie. Tant que lui Steve vivra, il n'aura de cesse de rechercher le coupable. À n'importe quel prix. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait maintenant. Il allait mener sa vendetta personnelle et tant pis pour les conséquences. Quelle importance de toute façon ? Sans Danny à ses côtés, le 5-0 ne représentait plus rien pour Steve.

«Pourquoi Danny, pourquoi ? Pourquoi me laisse tu tout seul ? Comment je vais faire sans toi ? Comment je vais le dire à Grace ? » Steve s'interrogea silencieusement devant la dépouille de celui qui fut et qui restera à jamais son meilleur ami.

« Je ne te t'oublierais jamais et je te promets de toujours veiller sur Grace. Adieu Danny, adieu mon frère, tu me manques déjà tellement. » continua de monologuer intérieurement Steve.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Pas avant d'avoir remplit sa dernière mission. Le regard haut, le dos droit, tout son maintien affichait sa nouvelle détermination à sa sortie de la salle d'autopsie.

Le reste de son équipe le guettait anxieusement. Ils attendaient ses directives. Cependant, la nouvelle détermination de Steve ne tarda pas à vaciller. Il ne pouvait plus retarder l'échéance plus longtemps. Grace devait sûrement attendre des nouvelles de son père et sa journée d'école était bientôt finie.

Aussi, Steve annonça à son équipe qu'ils allaient maintenant devoir faire ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Annoncer la mort de Danny à sa famille. Comprenant très bien que Steve si fort soit-il ne pouvait pas endurer cette épreuve tout seul, le reste de l'équipe sans protester l'accompagna jusqu'à la résidence de la famille Edwards.

Si vous avez aimé, merci de laisser un petit com. Cela fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur de voir ce que les lecteurs pensent de son travail.


	7. Game Over

Game Over.

Début de soirée. Domicile de Steve.

Émotionnellement épuisé, Steve s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. Ces dernières heures avaient été les pires de toute sa vie. Il avait dû annoncer la terrible nouvelle à la famille de son partenaire. Inutile de le préciser ce fut littéralement atroce. Les larmes de Grace avaient brisé le cœur de Steve. Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il dut téléphoner aux parents de Danny. Leurs émotions, leurs chagrins n'avaient fait qu'empirer la propre détresse de Steve. Amber avait piqué une telle crise de nerfs qu'elle s'était retrouvée hospitalisée d'urgence sous calmants.

Pour ne rien arranger, l'enquête ne progressait guère. Seul Duke Lukela avait pu lui apprendre une information intéressante. Une voisine avait vu la veille au soir, une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison de Danny et demander son chemin à ce dernier lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. Les occupants de la voiture avaient une carte routière à la main et d'après la voisine ce devait être des touristes d'origines asiatiques. Le temps de se retourner, Danny et la voiture avaient disparu. Ce maigre indice laissait à penser que le lieutenant avait bien été kidnappé aux abords de son domicile.

En début de soirée, de retour au Palace, et après avoir renvoyé son équipe chez eux, Steve fit une dernière halte dans le bureau de Danny pour y ramasser les différentes photos de Grace et les objets personnels de Danny. Il allait les garder précieusement en souvenir.

Ne voulant pas rester à son bureau pour y tourner en rond, il se décida finalement à rentrer chez lui. Étant plus qu'épuisé, il ressentit soudainement le besoin de retrouver son domicile. Son dernier refuge. Sachant très bien qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit, il prévoyait surtout de boire enfin ce verre dont il avait tant besoin. Où peut être la bouteille. Rien de mieux que l'alcool pour anesthésier sa douleur. Cette douleur qui l'étouffait. Cette douleur qui ne voulait plus ressentir. Il voulait juste oublier un court moment cette journée cauchemardesque.

Au moment ou Steve s'apprêtait à tourner la clef dans la serrure, il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il venait de recevoir un message d'un numéro inconnu lui conseillant d'aller vérifier sa boite aux lettres. Plus surpris que véritablement inquiet, il s'exécuta. À l'intérieur de ladite boite, il trouva deux enveloppes. L'une semblait contenir une lettre, l'autre un objet de petit calibre déduisit Steve en les examinant de plus près.

Il emporta le tout au salon, se servit un verre de scotch, puis pris connaissance du contenu de ces deux mystérieux éléments. La première enveloppe contenait une simple lettre que Steve s'empressa de lire.

Alors son univers vola en éclats et son monde s'écroula.

Hébété, stupéfié, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Steve McGarrett venait de voir sa pire terreur se réaliser.

Il savait désormais qui était l'assassin de Danny.

Lui.

Steve.

Tout était de sa faute. Coupable, il était le seul coupable de la mort de Danny.

Son partenaire avait payé le prix de la guerre personnelle que livrait Steve contre Wo Fat. C'était écrit noir sur blanc dans cette lettre qu'il venait de lire. Une lettre signée de la main de son pire ennemi. Wo Fat. Ce dernier expliquait à Steve dans sa missive qu'il avait eu largement le temps ces dernières années de préparer sa vengeance. De perfectionner le choix de ses armes. Et dernièrement il avait conçu un plan infaillible pour mettre enfin le SEAL «échec et mat». Il avait trouvé une nouvelle arme, une arme dangereuse lorsqu'elle était bien maniée. La culpabilité.

Hélas, pour mettre son plan à exécution, Wo Fat avait dû sacrifier une pièce de l'échiquier de Steve. Cela le désolait, car il n'avait aucun ressentiment personnel envers le lieutenant Williams. Seulement ce dernier était le fidèle partenaire de Steve, la personne la plus proche du SEAL. Donc la pièce à abattre pour que sa nouvelle arme fonctionne. Le voilà coupable de la mort de son meilleur ami. Il allait devoir maintenant vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était le cadeau mortel, l'ignoble vengeance de son pire ennemi. Et quelle vengeance ! Wo Fat lui avait pris la personne dont il était le plus proche et juste pour culpabiliser Steve l'avait tué.

Il lui souhaitait bien du plaisir de vivre en portant cette culpabilité. Il ferait en sorte que Steve n'oublie jamais que c'était lui le seul responsable de cette mort injuste.

Et pour cela, il lui laissait un dernier petit présent qui se trouvait dans la deuxième enveloppe. Cette dernière contenait un téléphone portable. Téléphone que Steve reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui de son partenaire. À présent qu'il regarde donc la dernière vidéo enregistrée.

Totalement anéanti, l'esprit en déroute, Steve obéit à cette injonction et lança la vidéo. À sa grande stupéfaction, il y vit apparaître Danny. Ce dernier était dans une sorte de cellule, menotté à une chaise et avait l'air groggy. Enfin, plus exactement, il semblait totalement drogué. Il fixait la caméra d'un air impassible, sans la moindre trace d'émotion, sans appréhension. Comme s'il n'avait plus aucune volonté propre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit la parole. Il donnait l'impression de réciter un texte appris par cœur. « Steve, veille sur Grace pour moi s'il te plaît, dis-lui que je l'aime… je te laisse la voiture tu en prendras soin … ne fais pas de bêtises, SuperSeal, promets-le-moi …n'oublie pas c'est pas de ta faute alors ne fais rien d'insensé…reste en vie pour moi».

Lorsqu'il se tut, la caméra se déplaça sur Wo Fat qui d'un glaçant « Game Over McGarrett » mit fin à l'enregistrement.

Steve resta un long moment incapable de réagir. Ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Son esprit refusait d'accepter cette atroce réalité. Il cherchait désespérément une issue de secours. Seulement il n'y en avait pas. Danny était mort par sa faute. Wo Fat avait gagné. Et lui Steve était effectivement game over.

Alors, il laissa libre cours à son chagrin et à sa douleur puis finit par chercher refuge dans l'alcool.

Au petit matin, pâle et défait, les yeux cernés, les épaules voûtes, sa décision était prise. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.


	8. Futur alternatif

Futur alternatif

Hawaï, 10 ans après.

 _Grace_

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui, la jeune Grace Williams recevait son diplôme de l'académie policière. Elle sortait major de promotion et devait donc prononcer le discours de fin de cérémonie.

Grace attendait ce moment depuis bien longtemps, car elle savait que toute sa famille serait là pour assister à cet événement et pour la féliciter.

Pas seulement sa mère, son frère et son beau-père, non, Grace avait mit un point d'honneur à inviter toute sa seconde famille. Sa «Ohana». Bien sur, ils avaient tous répondu présent. Steve, Chin Ho, Kono, Lou, Duke Lukela, Kamekona et Flippa, Nahele, l'officier Pua, tous seraient là pour la voir recevoir son diplôme. Il lui tardait tant de tous les revoir.

Et maintenant, elle allait faire partie d'une autre grande famille. Dans quelques jours, elle ferait officiellement partie du HPD en tant qu'officier. Un jour, elle intégrerait le 5-0, c'était le but qu'elle poursuivait, son rêve secret. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas hésité une minute dans le choix de sa carrière. C'était sa manière de rendre hommage à son père. Un père qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait oublié la manière dont le 5-0 avait pris soin d'elle après le drame. Aujourd'hui encore, elle savait pouvoir compter à tout moment sur sa famille adoptive. Parce qu'elle était la fille de Danny. Et parce qu'aucun membre de sa grande famille n'avait oublié le lieutenant Williams. Voilà pourquoi ils seraient tous là ce soir, pour elle et aussi pour son père. Dans le milieu policier, la solidarité n'était pas un vain mot, Grace le savait mieux que quiconque. Et ce soir par sa présence à cet événement si important pour elle, sa famille adoptive lui démontrait une nouvelle fois sa solidarité.

Si elle se réjouissait à l'idée de revoir bientôt ces visages si familiers, la jeune fille attendait surtout avec impatience la visite de son « oncle Steve ». En effet, l'ancien leader du 5-0 ne venait plus que très rarement sur l'île d'Hawaï. Il n'avait plus jamais été le même après la mort de son partenaire. Cette cicatrice n'avait jamais totalement guérie. Il s'était presque coupé du monde gardant seulement quelques liens avec Grace et les anciens membres du 5-0. Mais il lui avait promis d'être là aujourd'hui et Grace savait qu'il tiendrait parole.

 _Steve_

Après plusieurs mois d'absence, il était enfin de retour chez lui.

Avec son épouse Catherine, ils venaient tout juste d'atterrir et de retrouver leur domicile. La maison de Steve devenue maintenant la maison des époux McGarrett-Rollins.

Ils revenaient tout deux de l'une de leurs missions à l'autre bout du monde pour assister à cet événement très particulier qu'était la remise de diplôme de Grace.

Pendant que Catherine s'occupait des bagages, Steve effectuait son petit rituel habituel. Un rituel qu'il ne manquait pas d'accomplir chaque fois qu'il revenait à Hawaï.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le garage. Il devait impérativement vérifier quelque'chose. Oui, elles étaient bien là. Garées cote à cote. La Marquis de son père. La Camaro de Danny.

Steve veillait jalousement sur ces précieuses voitures. Il ne les utilisait guère à cause des souvenirs qui le reliait à chacune de ces voitures mais elles avaient une valeur sentimentale à ses yeux. Aussi, il les gardait religieusement et ne permettait à personne d'y toucher. Seule exception à cette règle. Nahele.

À chacune des absences du SEAL ce dernier se voyait assigner la tâche de surveiller le garage et parfois Steve lui donnait l'autorisation de prendre le volant de l'une ou l'autre des voitures afin d'entretenir la mécanique.

L'adolescent fugueur qu'avait connu Steve était devenu un jeune homme responsable et digne de confiance. Suivant le bon exemple de celui qui était devenu son protecteur, il était rentré dans la police. Sa carrière était exemplaire et il montrait un grand intérêt à trouver des solutions efficaces pour éviter aux jeunes délinquants de récidiver. Bref, Steve était fier de lui et lui avait confié sans hésiter cette mission si particulière. Le jeune homme s'en acquittait parfaitement à la grande satisfaction du SEAL.

Steve, en fixant la Camaro, fut aussitôt assailli par un flot de souvenirs. Contrairement à son ancienne habitude, il ne chercha pas à les repousser. Souriant pour lui-même, il se revoyait conduisant ce petit bolide, son partenaire à ses côtés. Une époque heureuse. Les meilleures années de sa vie. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la Camaro. Un jour, il en fera don à Grace. D'ici quelques années lorsqu'elle sera devenue une conductrice aguerrie. Dans l'immédiat, il continuerait d'en prendre soin respectant ainsi les dernières volontés de son partenaire.

Poussant un soupir, il revint dans le présent. Il devait se préparer pour la soirée. Il allait revoir ses anciens amis. Il avait hâte de prendre de leurs nouvelles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vus, occupé qu'il était à remplir sa mission.

En effet, malgré le drame, il avait toujours gardé le lien avec les anciens membres de son équipe. Il ne manquait jamais de les voir à chacune de ses visites sur l'île. Au début, cela lui avait très difficile puis petit à petit, le temps aidant, il s'était mis à apprécier de plus en plus ces rencontres.

Juste après les funérailles de Danny, il avait démissionné du 5-0 et rempilé chez les SEAL. Les premières années, il avait parcouru le monde, effectuant quantité de mission-suicide, fuyant cette culpabilité qui ne cessait de le taraudait. Psychologiquement détruit par la mort de son partenaire, il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même, cherchant refuge dans l'action et l'alcool. Il avait bâti un mur autour de lui et personne n'était parvenu à faire tomber ses défenses. Il avait acquis la réputation d'être un homme solitaire, dur, violent, porté sur l'alcool, limite suicidaire.

C'était Catherine qui l'avait petit à petit ramené à la vie. Ils s'étaient retrouvés un jour par hasard dans le même hôpital militaire, tous les deux blessés. Elle avait su trouver les mots pour guérir les blessures du SEAL. Elle avait su lui prouver que la vie valait encore la peine d'être vécue. Ensembles, ils s'étaient reconstruits. Tant bien que mal, avec son épouse à ses côtés, Steve avait finalement réussi à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Toutefois, il conservait une certaine distance, une certaine méfiance dans toutes ses relations même envers ses proches. C'était sa manière de se préserver. Il avait bien retenu la leçon de Wo Fat et n'avait plus jamais permis à quiconque de percer son mur de défenses. La perte de Danny était une cicatrice qui ne guérirait jamais.

Le temps avait toutefois fait son œuvre et aujourd'hui la douleur de Steve sans avoir complètement disparue s'était apaisée. L'aide de Catherine s'était relevée précieuse. Elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie et permis d'aller de l'avant. Ils s'étaient mariés cinq ans auparavant, une décision que Steve ne regrettait pas. Ils avaient ensuite poursuivi leurs carrières militaires, travaillant souvent de concert et ils envisageant maintenant de revenir définitivement s'installer à Hawai.

Oui, grâce à son épouse, Steve avait réussi à respecter la plus difficile des dernières volontés de son partenaire, celle de rester en vie.

Il n'avait pas non plus négligé les autres souhaits de Danny et avait tenu ses engagements en veillant sur Grace et en prenant soin de la Camaro. Il avait en outre assouvi sa soif de vengeance en tuant Wo Fat de ses propres mains.

Lentement, difficilement, au fil des années, il était peu à peu parvenu à se reconstruire grâce au soutien moral de sa femme et de ses amis. Il avait ainsi vu avec fierté sa nièce devenir une jeune fille accomplie, sérieuse et déterminée à suivre les traces de son père. Il ferait tout son possible pour l'aider, il était toujours prêt à lui donner des bons conseils. En outre, il connaissait bien l'actuel leader du 5-0. Ce dernier n'était nul autre que le lieutenant Kelly. Après la démission de Steve, Chin Ho avait pris la direction de l'unité d'élite et depuis dix ans il dirigeait d'une main de fer son équipe.

Avec sa cousine Kono désormais mariée avec Adam Noshimori, ils formaient un solide et inébranlable tandem de détectives. Lou, Jerry et plus récemment l'officier Pua complétaient l'équipe. Duke Lukela était devenu le chef du HPD et sa réputation n'était plus à faire.

Tous seraient là ce soir pour assister à la cérémonie de Grace et vraiment Steve se réjouissait de les revoir. Même si c'était un rappel douloureux du passé. Il lui était impossible de voir Grace et les autres sans penser à celui qui lui manquait toujours autant. Mais promis, Steve laisserait ses fantômes à distance le temps de cette soirée. Seul comptait l'instant présent. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, le SEAL se rendit compte que l'heure tournait et qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Refermant doucement la porte du garage et de son passé, il reprit tranquillement le chemin de la maison. Sa nièce l'attendait et il détestait la faire attendre, car elle était aussi impatience que l'avait été son père. Il était bon pour se prendre un sacré savon si jamais il était en retard. À ce petit jeu-là, elle était très douée. Oui, vraiment, Danny aurait été fier de sa fille, c'était une véritable Williams. Déterminée, courageuse, irascible, râleuse et sarcastique surtout envers un certain SEAL. Mais ce n'était pas Steve qui allait s'en plaindre bien au contraire. Il pouvait désormais poursuivre un petit jeu qui avait commencé il y bien longtemps. Lorsqu'un certain Danny Williams avait débarqué et chamboulé sa vie.

Plus le temps de rêvasser, il devait vraiment se préparer pour cette cérémonie. C'était un grand jour pour sa nièce et Steve ne voulait absolument pas rater la remise de diplôme de Grace. Aussi, il s'empressa d'achever ses préparatifs de toilettes et de revêtir son plus bel uniforme.

Une petite review please ?


	9. Epilogue

Épilogue

Lorsqu'il acheva sa narration, Steve, du coin de l'œil, guetta la réaction de Danny à son aventure imaginaire. Il faut dire que pour une fois, Danny était resté étonnamment silencieux et avait laissé Steve parler sans l'interrompre, visiblement captivé par cet étrange récit.

Aussi, le leader du 5-0 s'étonnait de la réaction inhabituelle de son partenaire. Il s'était attendu à le voir partir dans une de ses tirades enflammées dont il avait le secret mais non Danny restait obstinément muet. Et cela mettait sérieusement Steve mal à l'aise. Il était beaucoup plus habitué à un Danny volubile, râleur et sarcastique qu'à un Danny silencieux.

Les rares fois ou Danny s'était montré vraiment silencieux envers son coéquipier c'était lorsqu'il était véritablement furieux contre ce dernier. Pour Steve, c'était devenu un message d'alerte. Il savait alors qu'il était dans son tort et qu'il devait rattraper le coup. En général, il y parvenait sans trop de peine.

Cependant, il se doutait bien que dans cette chambre d'hôpital, le silence de Danny avait une tout autre signification. Lui qui d'habitude déchiffrait sans effort les émotions et le langage corporel de son partenaire était cette fois bien en peine de deviner ce que pensait Danny de son expérience de réalité alternative. Il décida de se montrer patient et ne pas brusquer son partenaire. Steve admettait volontiers que son récit avait de quoi déstabiliser Danny. Après tout, dans ses hallucinations, lui-même l'avait cru mort et avait enquêté sur son meurtre. Il venait en outre de lui avouer sa plus grande peur. Que son partenaire meurt et que ce soit lui Steve le responsable. C'était un sujet qui n'avait jamais vraiment été abordé entre eux. Certes, ils s'étaient promis de toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre. Pour autant, ils n'avaient jamais évoqué ni même envisagé cet aspect plus sombre qu'impliquait cette promesse. Sans doute par superstition.

Mais avec cette expérience inédite qu'il venait de vivre, Steve, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé sa lucidité, avait pris le temps de réfléchir à cette question. Il ne devait pas se leurrer et admettre que ce qu'il avait vécu dans ses hallucinations pouvait fort bien devenir une sombre réalité. Une réalité qu'il n'espérait n'avoir jamais à affronter. La mort de son partenaire. Il le savait trop bien et son cauchemar n'avait fait que le lui démontrer, il ne pouvait envisager son avenir sans Danny à ses cotés. Il s'était promis de toujours veiller sur son partenaire et à la suite de sa séance d'introspection, il avait renouvelé cette promesse.

Il savait aussi que même s'il désirait oublier au plus vite ses affreuses hallucinations, ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Parce que c'était un avertissement. Il venait d'affronter sa plus grande terreur dans cette réalité alternative. Mais serait-il vraiment capable d'y faire face en vérité ? Steve en doutait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder davantage sur cette question, non là, il voulait surtout obtenir une réaction de son partenaire qui était toujours figé dans son fauteuil.

Au bout de plusieurs interminables secondes, Danny sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur et la gravité de son regard laissa supposer au SEAL qu'il avait été secoué par ce récit sur sa prétendue mort.

Il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé lorsque Danny retrouva soudainement l'usage de la parole. D'une voix qui masquait mal son émotion, il commença par se plaindre d'avoir eu le rôle de la victime dans le cauchemar de McGarrett. Puis d'une voix plus mesurée, il remercia Steve d'avoir pris soin de sa fille et d'avoir veillé sur elle, même si c'était juste le résultat d'une hallucination. Cela l'avait beaucoup touché, car le bien-être de Grace était sa priorité absolue. Sentant la nécessité d'avoir une conversation sérieuse entre eux, les deux amis réitèrent solennellement leurs promesses de toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre quoiqu'il arrive. Ils conclurent sur ce sujet difficile en passant un nouveau pacte d'amitié ou chacun s'engageait à respecter les dernières volontés de l'autre en cas de décès.

De sérieuse, la conversation prit subitement une tournure plus amicale lorsque Danny retrouvant ses bonnes vielles habitudes se mit à pester contre Steve. Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il soit mort pour que le SEAL l'écoute. Quand même c'était pas croyable ! Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'écouter dans la vraie vie ? C'était pourtant pas si difficile non ?

Laissant son partenaire s'adonner à son activité favorite, McGarrett amusé retrouva lui aussi rapidement son comportement habituel en cas de disputes avec Danny. Un peu de provocation, un peu de mauvaise foi, un air à la fois innocent et indifférent. La parfaite combinaison pour faire enrager son partenaire. Steve avait eu largement le temps de le constater au cours de ces cinq dernières années et depuis qu'il avait découvert les effets de cette combinaison secrète sur Danny, il ne s'en laissait pas de s'en servir. Une stratégie de défense diablement efficace.

Aussi, lorsque Kono, Chin Ho et Lou rentrèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital après avoir terminé leurs enquêtes, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant le leader du 5-0 et son partenaire en pleine dispute. C'était bon de voir les choses revenir à la normale. Pour les calmer, ce fut Chin Ho qui eu le mot de la fin en leur annoncant qu'une nouvelle séance de thérapie de couple les attendaient. Ordre du gouverneur et non négociable.

Et voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire.

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette fiction et svp prenez le temps pour une petite review.


End file.
